


In Sickness and in Health

by rumbleroarsslumberingcubs



Category: Glee
Genre: Caring Sebastian, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 08:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumbleroarsslumberingcubs/pseuds/rumbleroarsslumberingcubs
Summary: Blaine is sick and Sebastian takes care of him. Pure fluff.





	In Sickness and in Health

“Seb,” Blaine groaned as he attempted to wake up. When his eyes fluttered open for just a moment, he noticed his husband peering worriedly at him while gently stroking his overheated forehead. “Hey, babe,” Sebastian whispered fondly in a tone of voice he only ever used for one person: his husband. Blaine closed his eyes and whimpered. His head felt like it was about to explode, and his chest felt incredibly tight. He coughed weakly and shut his eyes harder; all he wanted was his head to stop feeling like it was being beaten by a sledgehammer.

“You’re missing out on quite a view,” Sebastian quipped with a smirk. Blaine slowly opened one eye to find his husband’s delicious, leanly muscular, shirtless chest leaning over him while he pressed a cool washcloth onto his forehead. “God, why do you have to be all sexy and irresistible when I’m sick and gross,” Blaine whined, finally forcing his eyes open. 

“So, I take it we won’t be having hot morning sex?” Sebastian said with a fake pout. He ran his hands lovingly through Blaine’s wild curls before kissing his temple sweetly. Blaine reached up to playfully smack his husband’s arm, but he was so weak his arm just trembled slightly before falling back to his side. “I can’t move,” he groaned in annoyance. “Aw, my poor sick baby,” Sebastian cooed with a chuckle. “Don’t make fun of me, jerk,” Blaine said with a weak laugh that led to a series of body wracking coughs.

Sebastian’s smile faded as he looked over his obviously very sick husband. Blaine turned his head, with great effort, to look over at the alarm clock. “Babe, you should be at work by now,” he pointed out after seeing that the clock read 11 o’clock: three hours later than the time Sebastian should have been in the office. He shrugged and replied honestly, “I’m your husband. ‘In sickness and in health’ and all that, right?”

Blaine smiled up at his husband and sighed happily. “You’re an amazing husband,” he gushed. Sebastian shook his head fondly. “Plus, I figured after all of this is done I can strip you down and give you a sponge bath,” he replied, wagging his eyebrows suggestively. Blaine snorted before closing his eyes again. “I’m too tired for banter, Seb,” he admitted. Sebastian laughed as he rested on his side. He pulled Blaine into his chest and gently caressed his back. 

“Love you,” Blaine murmured as he nuzzled his head into the crook of his husband’s neck. “I love you too, baby,” he responded serenely, kissing his head. He looked at the man he was holding and couldn’t help but smile, even though Blaine was sick. He was gorgeous, always. And somehow, he’d gotten lucky enough to call Blaine his. Sebastian never thought of himself as a caretaker, but he would do absolutely anything for his husband. Love is a powerful motivator.


End file.
